O Romeo, O Juliet, O Tony!
by Dark Princess Of Daydreaming
Summary: If the Avengers were in freshmen English, then they might've performed the play Romeo and Juliet. And if they did that, Tony might've found a way to get them all cast. If Natasha was Juliet, Clint was Romeo, and the other Avengers all had leading roles, how much chaos could he and Loki have made?... AU Please R&R, better than it sounds, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, so this idea came to me at about 1 am...I'm not sure how good it is. Please tell me what you think!  
**

***There may be a few things throughout the story that don't make sense if you haven't read Romeo and Juliet, just a warning.**

**R&R please! Enjoy!**

**-DP**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Tony! No phones in class!" Steve hissed across the aisle.

"Oh, Steve, no one obeys that rule," Tony scoffed, not even looking up. Glancing around the classroom and seeing how at least a third of the students had phones out, Steve supposed he was right, but that didn't excuse bad behavior in Steve's mind. "Besides," Tony continued, "I have to fix the cast."

"What?" Steve demanded. "You mean..." He leaned to the left, then backwards, trying to catch a glimpse of Tony's cell phone.

"The Romeo and Juliet cast that our lovely teacher Ms. Laurie is working on right now? Yes, I do. I've hacked her computer, and I must say, I'm much better at this than she is."

"_What?_ You hacked..." Steve looked lightheaded. "Tony!"

There were times when Steve wondered if he shouldn't have taken English nine _honors_, not because it was hard, but because Tony got into some kind of trouble almost every day. But then again...secretly, Steve sometimes enjoyed Tony's craziness. And besides, all of his friends were in this class.

"What's he doing now?" Bruce asked, trying to look over Tony's shoulder. Bruce was the third member of their group- the nerd. Somehow he was best friends with Tony the genius/billionaire's son/class smart-ass and Steve the innocent do-gooder. No one understood it.

"Hacking Ms. Laurie's computer to change the Romeo and Juliet cast. Who do you want to be?"

Bruce scratched his head nervously and straightened his glasses. "Tony, I'm not sure that's a good idea...won't she notice?"

"Course not. You know her, no memory at all. Remember how I got her to go over homework three times last class and she didn't even notice?" Tony grinned at the memory, while Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, about that…"

Now Tony rolled his eyes. "Steve, don't be going all good-boy on me now, I've got trouble to cause."

A text appeared on the screen:

**Loki: what r u doing? ;) ;) ;)**

"Who taught Loki how to text?" Tony demanded. "Why can't he be more like his brother – or Steve?"

Steve rolled his eyes again. His inability to understand or work technology had been a sore point with Tony for years, since Tony was incredibly good with technology. Steve just didn't get along with it, but didn't really care, since he preferred to do things "the old-fashioned way", like a hand-written letter instead of an email.

"Hey now, the god of mischief has to text too," Bruce joked.

"Don't even joke about that- did you see what he changed his screen name to on every social networking site he's on?" Tony shook his head as he said this, because Lucas Laufeyson, a.k.a. "Loki", had been calling himself the god of mischief (and living up to it) the whole time Tony had known him. Still, he was part of the circle too, just not one of the inner three.

**Loki- I will turn u in… ;) ;) ;)**

Tony laughed at the thought. "Like he would ever turn in his partners in crime," he snorted. "You can't believe anything that guy says."

"Wait partners with an s?" Steve demanded.

"That's usually how the word is spelled…"

"No, there are not part_ners_, there is only one. I have nothing to do with this," Steve said, panicking, glancing over at his teacher and praying she wasn't paying attention. Tony just laughed some more.

"What's with the winking faces?" Bruce wondered.

Steve shook his head, unable to see from across the aisle. "Is he still signing everything with those?"

"Yup," Tony replied, reluctantly replying to Loki too.

**Tony- cut the faces. I'm hacking the cast list**

**Loki- I call Mercutio! ;) ;) ;)**

**Tony- yeah, I know.**

"Mercutio is the only character in existence who's crazier than Loki," Bruce commented, reason over Tony's shoulder.

"I bet Tony doesn't even need to change the cast list for that one," Steve agreed. "But Tony...why are you even doing this?"

"Because it is Legolas's dream to be Romeo."

"Wait, Clint? I don't think so," Steve said worriedly. "Tony..."

"Clint and Natasha, sitting in a tree," Tony sang under his breath. Bruce put his head in his hands, and Steve thought his shoulders might've been shaking.

"Anyone else you changing?" Bruce finally asked, his voice cautious.

"You are Benvolio, Zen master. And Steve, you are the fiery Tybalt."

"_What_?" Steve demanded, nearly jumping up. Several people stared, and he blushed.

"I mean...Tony whatever you're doing? Please don't."

"Relax. I'm Tybalt," Tony said soothingly, typing away. "I feel the need to kill Loki."

"Who am I then?" Steve asked in spite of himself.

"Not sure yet. Maybe Balthazar? You know, the guy who falls asleep under a tree at the end and misses all the people fighting and dying?" Tony suggested. Bruce snorted.

"Funny," Steve muttered.

"Paris?" Tony offered.

"No one likes Paris," Bruce protested.

"Then you be Paris and Steve will be Benvolio," Tony offered, smirking. He typed something new into his phone.

"I feel appreciated," Bruce replied sarcastically.

"Done," Tony announced, giving Loki a very obvious thumbs up and a wink across the room. Natasha, who'd been talking to Pepper, looked up suspiciously, as did Clint. Tony smiled innocently and waved their concerned looks away.

Then Ms. Laurie used the projector to put up the cast list.

_Romeo- Clint Barton_

_Juliet- Natasha Romanoff_

_Nurse- Pepper Potts_

_Friar Lawrence- Nick Fury_

_Benvolio- Bruce Banner_

_Tybalt- Tony Stark_

_Mercutio- Loki Laufeyson_

_Paris- Steve Rogers_

_Lord Capulet- Thor Odinson_

_Lady Capulet- Jane Foster_

_Lord Montague- Phil Coulson_

_Lady Montague- Maria Hill_

There were more, of course, but those were the ones being played by their friends and therefore the ones that Tony had most likely changed, as well as the ones that most worried Steve and Bruce.

Across the room, Natasha looked like she might start shooting lasers out of her eyes, and Steve was glad that she would be yelling at Tony, not him. Natasha was his friend, but sometimes she scared him, and he knew that was just the way she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for reading, guys! I'm sorry this chapter is mostly background information, but it's kinda helpful to the story, so I figured I should talk about it some.**

**I will try to update frequently, but no promises, since I go back to school Monday. However, if you review- you know, that little button at the bottom?- I will update faster. You are in control. Kind of.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**-DP**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Anthony Stark, what did you do?"

Tony actually backed up a step at the look in Natasha's eyes, and Pepper, watching from a safe distance, hid a smile. Clint smirked at the look of fear on Tony's face.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Tony reminded her, trying to be brave.

"He's got you there," Bruce agreed, grinning, then quickly shut up as Natasha's glare turned to focus on him. Steve caught his eye and shrugged, not helping.

"I do not understand, Lady Natasha, why are you upset? You will be with all of us," Thor commented, confused. Then again, he was a foreign exchange student who (weirdly) could probably have recited Shakespeare in his sleep.

They were at their usual spot in front of the school, taking advantage of the nice weather. It was generally recognized that their group had claim to these to benches and really, most of the general area, so no one bothered them, only gave them the occasional curious look as they walked by. For freshmen, they were reasonably famous.

Tony Stark was the only son of billionaire Howard Stark, as well as a recognized genius and expert hacker. However, his popularity came mostly from all the troubled he'd been causing ever since about second grade, when he'd been kicked out of private school for some offense and his father had decided to punish him by sending him to public school.

Bruce Banner was a nerd, through and through, but his brilliance, almost equal to Tony's, had allowed them to bond years ago. However, he was better known for his tendency to get angry and turn into "the Hulk," which thankfully was a rare occurrence now. Somehow Tony's prodding and attempts to make him angry only made him calm.

Steve Rogers had just moved in at the end of eighth grade with a new, muscly body and a polite, strangely old-fashioned attitude, and somehow he had fallen into the group. Now he was a star member of the football team, second only to Thor, and was planning to do track in the winter. But despite his jock status, he didn't act like them or fit in with them.

They were the core of the group, the three who were strangely inseparable and known for it. Privately, Steve wondered how Tony had actually managed to survive at school for this long, and wondered if Bruce was the real reason for it.

"Wait, so I brought this on myself and I should just be happy I'm with _you_?" Natasha demanded, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder and glancing around incredulously. Steve winced as Tony nodded. "Clint, back me up."

Natasha Romanoff, something of a loner, brilliant at languages, martial arts, gymnastics, and dance, was perhaps the scariest girl at school, Tony reflected, cringing at the look in her eyes. Once, he'd thought that she was just a quiet, pretty face. Then he'd discovered how wrong he was and at some point, she and her sidekick and best friend, Clint, had joined the group. And boy, were they unstoppable

"I dunno, Nat, you seem to be doing pretty well yourself," Clint replied, grinning. She rolled her eyes.

Clint Barton was a brilliant archer, a strong athlete, and Natasha's slightly more moral half. He was also the only one who really knew her, and that was one reason they were always together. Another was that their guardians, Natasha adoptive father, Ivan, and Clint's older brother, Barney, were fairly loose with the rules and let them go over to each other's houses any time of the day. But they were not dating; both were very firm on this.

"Juliet, really? How the hell could I be Juliet?" Natasha only cursed when she was mad, but not too mad. If she was _really_ mad, she cursed in Russian.

"Yeah, I mean you're way prettier than she could ever be. And too rebellious." Clint was joking, but not really. She _was_ prettier than Juliet could ever be, anyone could tell you that.

"Have you ever met a less romantic person?" Natasha added, scowling, determinedly ignoring Clint's remark.

Tony met Steve and Bruce's eyes, and then looked away. Pepper tactfully hid her smile. Thor just frowned, while his girlfriend, Jane, shook her head at him. The truth was, they were all pretty sure Natasha and Clint had liked each other for years, but no one said anything.

Pepper was Tony's girlfriend and the most levelheaded member of the group. She was a pretty redhead with good organization skills and an uncanny ability to shut Tony up, which the others revered her for. She often hung out with Jane, who was a bit quieter and an aspiring scientist.

"You would be fine, Lady Natasha. You and Clint would be a cute couple," Thor boomed, making both them all wince, though none more than Clint. He really _had_ liked Natasha for years.

Thankfully, Natasha seemed more confused than angry at this remark, possibly because Thor's mouth was full of Poptart, so his proclamation required some interpreting.

Thor Odinson was Loki's adopted brother, but except for both being former exchange students who didn't quite understand technology, they couldn't have been less alike. Thor was the football team's best player and a favorite member of the carpentry club, well known for his strength and booming voice, as well as a very honest nature.

Loki, by contrast, was a funny, manipulative troublemaker who loved drama and (surprisingly) art classes. He was well liked, however, particularly by girls. That was the other way they were alike, Steve decided. They both had too many girls following them around for it to do anything but go to their head.

"My brother is right."

And…there was Loki now, with two girls following him and talking eagerly. No, one of them was Maria Hill, another friend of theirs, never mind. Steve sighed to himself.

Natasha shot a glare at Loki, who just smiled, making some girl swoon. "Maria, tell me you don't agree. Nick? Phil?"

Maria Hill, Nick Fury, and Phil Coulson were another scary threesome in their group of friends. But although Maria smiled apologetically at Natasha, none of them said anything.

"Fine," Natasha muttered, dropping down on the bench next to Clint, who put his arm over her shoulder. She started to shrug it off, then sighed and relaxed.

"I can't wait to start acting in English tomorrow," Loki said cheerfully, sitting down as well.

Between Tony, Natasha, and Loki, Steve thought, he would be lucky to survive to the end of the semester.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I just remembered I had meant to post this today...no April fooling here;) Sorry it's a little short.  
**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, since I haven't written it yet, but I will try to get it done soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please? Reviews make me post quicker.**

**Enjoy!**

**-DP**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Today we will just be reading through the first scene," Ms. Laurie announced, and Natasha smiled, relieved, because Juliet wasn't in the first scene. There was a sword fight involving Tony, Bruce, and a couple of other kids in the class, though, which was sure to be entertaining once they started acting. "Everyone else can start working on their essays. Oh, and remember to sign up if you want to help with costumes, tech, or anything else. Everyone has to participate in some way, even if they're not acting!"

So Clint, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Phil, and Maria, along with a couple kids Natasha didn't actually know, went to a table at the front of the room to read through the scene. Natasha sighed, resigning herself to her essay.

"Pssst, Natasha," Loki hissed. Natasha glanced over her shoulder.

"What?" she hissed back, as someone began to read his part.

"Are you excited?" Loki asked, wiggling his eyebrows. If they weren't in class, Natasha would've smacked that look off of his face. As it was, it was a struggle not to.

"Not really. Although, I can't _wait_ to hear some of your speeches," she shot back. Loki just winked.

"Hey Clint!" he whisper-yelled across the room to where Clint was sitting with the others who had lines in the first scene. He looked up questioningly, as did half the class. No one cared about the essay, and Loki couldn't have been much louder without getting in trouble with Ms. Laurie.

"What?" Clint called back, looking half bored, half irritated.

"Your girlfriend's not nearly as excited as you are!"

Natasha glared viciously at Loki, giving him the _shut up or die_ look.

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"You're deceiving yourself!"

"Clint, are you paying attention?" Ms. Laurie asked sharply. Loki turned back around, grinning evilly, as Clint quickly turned away.

Meanwhile, Tony wasn't even pretending to pay attention, just texting Loki and talking to Phil, since Bruce was actually doing what he was supposed to and Thor couldn't be subtle to save his life. Pepper sent him a glare across the room, which he ignored.

**Tony- poke Natasha for me? Ask her about her boyfriend!**

** Loki- can do! ;) ;) ;)**

** Tony- if u do not stop with the faces, I will not talk to u again.**

** Loki- you're no fun.**

"Tony, isn't it your line?" Ms. Laurie asked, as Bruce nudged him.

"What, art thou drawn-" Nudge from Bruce, shaking his head furiously. Wrong line. "What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee: Have at thee, coward!" Tony frowned. "Not a very nice guy, is he?"

"Tony," Bruce muttered. "Shut up."

"So, Phil," Tony began, as Thor bellowed his line, making everyone jump. Jane attempted to calm him down, to no avail. His next line, he shouted even louder.

"A SWORD, I SAY! OLD MONTAGUE IS COME, AND FLOURISHES HIS BLADE IN SPITE OF ME."

Jane put her head in her hands, trying not to laugh.

"My brother," Loki muttered, across the room, "cannot act." He looked so pained at this that it was difficult for Natasha not to laugh. She glanced at Pepper, hoping for some help, but Pepper was doing an even worse job at stifling her laughter.

"We're screwed," Pepper choked out.

As if he had heard them, Thor defended himself. "He is angry, so he should be loud. His wife is making fun of him and the bad Montagues are fighting members of his house." Jane burst into giggles, burying her face in Thor's shoulder.

At this point, the whole class was watching Thor instead of their essay papers, and Ms. Laurie was forced to shush them.

"Hey, Pepper, Natasha! Who do you think would win in a sword fight between Tony and Bruce?" Loki whispered loudly.

"Depends. Why?" Pepper asked, frowning.

"Because eventually this scene has a sword fight, remember?"

"Tony," Pepper decided. Loki looked unimpressed.

"Because he's your boyfriend?"

Pepper frowned. "No," she replied, "because while Bruce is listening to the rules of using the swords, Tony will just start fighting." Loki actually held out his hand for a high five.

**Tony- what are you doing with my girl?**

** Loki- making bets. Ha ha ha ha**

** Tony- …I'm watching you**

** Loki- I like being watched ;)**

"What is it with you and Tony texting in class?" Steve hissed, walking by Loki's desk as he went to sharpen his pencil. He stubbornly refused to get a mechanical pencil.

"Would you rather we passed notes?" Loki asked innocently. Steve just walked away, shaking his head, because Loki had never been innocent.

After several minutes of pointless work on the essay, Steve heard Loki's phone vibrate again. He shot a look at Tony, the most likely culprit, but Tony just winked. Phil, thinking that Steve had been glaring at him, gave Steve a hesitant smile and thumbs up, since he'd been hero-worshipping Steve ever since they met.

Steve spent the rest of class determinedly not looking at anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter! I'm updating a little early because I had to write a Romeo and Juliet essay for English, so I was feeling in the mood. I'll try and update again soon.  
**

**Thank-you to all of those who have reviewed! Think we could get a couple more? Pretty please? Also, let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see in the story, besides humor and Clintasha.  
**

**-DP**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Are you ready for English?" Loki grinned, nudging Natasha teasingly in the ribs until she gave him a dirty look. Actually, he thought she might be looking a bit green. Maybe Bruce's condition was contagious; he resolved to ask. That was the last thing they needed.

"Ready to make a fool of myself, sure," she grumbled. He could tell she was nervous because she didn't even sound angry.

"Hey, don't be nervous. You're not performing; you're just reading the lines in a group, remember? It'll be fine."

"Loki, shut up."

He grinned, feeling glad she was back to normal. Then he gave Tony a thumbs up across the room because he was excited and felt like it.

"Alright, today we're reading through scene five, so I need the three servants, Lord Capulet, Second Capulet, Tybalt, Benvolio, Nurse, and of course, Romeo and Juliet. Everyone else needs to be memorizing their lines, working on their essay, or meeting with their group to discuss costumes and tech."

Loki was practically bouncing in his seat as he watched Natasha and Clint walk up to join the others in the front. He dug his phone out of his pocket to text Tony.

**Loki- tell me how the romance goes!;)**

But Tony, being Tybalt, was up with the others, and since Pepper was in this scene, he was completely occupied with her. How neither of them noticed how the other felt…well, it was enough to drive Loki crazy. Maybe he would do something about that after they got Clint and Natasha together. It had been him who convinced Ms. Laurie to let them do the play, after all…

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!"

"Clint, speak up," Tony told him loudly. Clint, who had been speaking and was already pink in the face, looked up from his book, turning even brighter red.

"Sorry," he managed. "Uh, where was I?"

"So shows a snowy dove," Ms. Laurie prompted.

"Er, right," he agreed, flushing again. This would've been son much easier if he didn't actually like Tasha. "So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows…" Clint continued his soliloquy, finishing with the famous line, "For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." He tried to breath normal to cool his burning face, but suspected he was failing. Natasha gave him an odd look.

Tony boomed his lines in a voice that Thor would've been proud of. "THIS, BY HIS VOICE, SHOULD BE A MONTAGUE. FETCH ME MY RAPIER, BOY WHAT DARES THE SLAVE COME HITHER, COVER'D-"

"Anthony Stark, you know better," Ms. Laurie interrupted him, frowning. Tony grinned cheerfully.

"So I do."

The reading went smoothly until they got to the part where Romeo and Juliet met. Then it dissolved into awkwardness (for Natasha and Clint) and hilarity (to Tony).

""If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this," Clint mumbled, obviously speaking to the floor. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." His last words weren't even audible to Natasha and Thor, who were sitting next to him.

"LOUDER!" Thor boomed. "'LIKE YOU WILL BE REWARDED WITH POPTARTS!"

Tony made a choking sound, while Pepper visibly fought a smile and tried to silence him. The others all did their best to smother their laughter, with various states of success. Across the room, Loki was hiding his face, out of amusement or shame, no one was sure. Only Clint and Natasha seemed unable to appreciate the humor. Well, and Thor, but Thor never understood why people laughed at him.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Natasha was loud and clear, but her face was devoid of emotion, her voice cold, and her fingers tightly clenching her book.

"More emotion, please," Ms. Laurie said, frowning. "Also, take note of the religious imagery in this section. If you don't understand it, please ask. Please continue," she added to Clint.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He stared at the wall, speaking loudly, but too quickly.

"Clearly, Clinton. Do you both understand what is going on in this scene?" she asked sternly.

"No, please explain," Tony said, barely managing to keep a straight face. Ms. Laurie raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious.

"Romeo is flirting, comparing Juliet to a saint and her hand to a shrine, while she is 'playing hard to get', as you would say, but she obviously likes him back. I'm going to need you two to be more emotional when we begin performing, since you're supposed to be in love."

Natasha went pale and Clint went redder, mumbling, "Got it." Tony was all but rolling on the floor with laughter, and Pepper had given up restraining him.

"Don't forget you're going to have to kiss in this scene. Twice," Tony managed, between laughs, coughs, and weird twitching. "Right, Ms. Laurie?"

"Well, yes, I suppose…" she trailed off.

"Excellent!" Tony exclaimed. "Maybe you two should practice now!" He put his face in his arms, his shoulders shaking. Natasha and Clint exchanged an unreadable glance and turned in unison to glower at Tony.

"Mr. Stark, would you like to be excused for a few minutes to go get a drink of water and calm yourself down?" Ms. Laurie asked, though it didn't sound much like a question.

"No, I'm good," he told her, trying to keep a straight face. It didn't work.

"Go," she said dangerously. He went.

Pepper glanced at Bruce, who had been silently working on his essay, since he was a dedicated student and only had one line in the scene. "How on Earth is this going to work out when we perform in front of people?"

He looked up, seeming surprised to find other people in the room. "Loki will find a way to make it all work out," he offered, not really listening.

"Yes, because that sounds like a safer alternative," Pepper sighed sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated before now...I really have no excuse. But I do love this story, so I will try to update again soon. To try and make up to you (if you're still reading), here is some Clintasha for your enjoyment;) **

**I do kind of love this scene from the play too, because I have fond memories of it...I actually got to perform it with my crush/bgf, which was kind of amazing, so yeah...**

**Anyway, enjoy! Love you guys! Please, please review? Every one of you? I will update quicker if I have encouragement...**

**-DP**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Maybe you guys should practice at home," Ms. Laurie suggested to Natasha and Clint after slightly disastrous read-through of the balcony scene, and she could see both of them cringe. Personally, she wasn't quite sure why she had picked them to be Romeo and Juliet- they obviously had feelings for each other, but she was already about how this play would go.

"I guess," Clint said, blushing again.

"We will," Natasha promised with a little sigh.

"Good," Ms. Laurie said firmly. "It will help with the memorization process as well, which can only help you, right?"

"Yes, Ms. Laurie," Natasha replied.

And that was that.

…

**Loki- I suggest playing some romantic music first to get into the mood ;)**

**Tony- I agree. And send us a video**

**Bruce- Break a leg!**

**Natasha- SHUT UP!**

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?" Clint began to the floor, but Natasha stopped him immediately, shaking her head.

"You're about as romantic as that desk," she said ruefully. Then, reluctantly, "Maybe Loki's right. This once."

Clint shrugged. "Worth a try…hey!" he exclaimed, as Natasha snatched his iPhone out of his hand and plugged it into the dock on her desk. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shut up.

"Find a song," she told him, and he scrolled through the playlist, trying not to stare as she brushed back her long red hair. God, she was gorgeous. It wasn't why he liked her, of course, but that didn't mean it didn't hit him at random, inconvenient times.

_I can show you the world_

_ Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_ Tell me, princess, now when did_

_ You last let your heart decide?_

Natasha raised her eyebrows at the song choice, especially when he sang along, but then it was her turn to surprise him.

She sang along too.

_A whole new world_

_ A dazzling place I never knew_

_ But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

_ That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Her voice was beautiful, but he'd already known that. She smiled as his incredulous look and batted her eyelashes at him as they sang the duet.

Personally, Natasha wasn't actually sure why it was so hard to pretend to be in love with Clint. Sure, she was scornful of romantic love, but she had long since learned how to use her looks in combination with flirting to get what she wanted, if need be. Maybe it was that being love with Clint hit a bit too close to home.

_A whole new world_

_ That's where we'll be_

_ A thrilling chase_

_ A wondrous place_

_ For you and me._

The last notes of the song lingered for a moment, before Natasha turned off the iPhone and turned back to the play. She listened to Clint give his lines, smiling faintly as he managed to actually get a couple lines in without blushing and to not speak entirely to the floor.

"Ay me," she sighed, when the time came.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom, of the air."

Natasha glanced up and met Clint's surprisingly earnest eyes, even though she was not supposed to have heard his speech. "O, Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" she sighed softly, and glanced up from the book. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Clint stared at her for a moment with a strange look in his eyes, as though he really was hanging onto her every love-struck word. "Shall I hear more," he said hoarsely, "or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" Natasha's voice sounded to Clint like it really was one belonging to an angel, and he wondered how she didn't see the emotion in his eyes. "What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself."

Natasha looked up and, as she stared into Clint's stormy blue eyes, felt that the room was suddenly too warm. And somehow, she couldn't look away as she waited for him to speak his next line.

Clint stared right back at her, the book in his hand forgotten, wondering what thoughts lay behind those bright green eyes. And though it was his line and they both knew it, the silence stretched longer and longer until it was something tangible and meaningful that neither dared to break. Clint couldn't even clear his throat, for fear of breaking that silence and never seeing that look on Tasha's face again.

"Nat," she heard him breathe, and something stirred in her stomach, a sort of fluttery feeling.

"Clint," he heard her breathe back, her eyes full of some unrecognizable emotion that he'd never seen there before. He had the sense that she was going to say something that would change everything, and they were both leaning towards each other, almost unconsciously.

Without warning, both phones chimed in synch, and both teens jumped, almost knocking heads. Natasha quickly turned away and went to check the little device that had ruined everything.

**Tony- How's it going, lovebirds?**

Of course it was Tony, she thought, not sure why the interruption should irritate her more than usual. But it did.

And Clint had to wonder, both at the brief look of ice on her face and the very bad Russian word that left her mouth, why exactly she was so flustered by the text. Despite himself, he felt a brief surge of a surprising emotion: hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter...well, there's some fun with the mischievous four and some Clintasha...  
**

**Please review? Please? Tell me what you think! I promise I'll get another chapter up soon, even sooner if I get lots of reviews.**

**Thanks and enjoy!  
**

**-DP**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Personally, I think that was pretty impressive," Loki said, bowing and acknowledging imaginary applause while Tony wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"You guys were amazing," he agreed. "Steve was particularly funny."

"Shut up," Steve sighed, even as he tried not to smile. He and Loki had somehow ended up reading through the whole balcony scene in ridiculous voices, alternating who was Juliet and trying to see who could make Tony and Bruce laugh harder. He hadn't done anything like that in awhile, and it had felt strangely good to be a carefree teenager instead of a stressed young adult.

"OTP," Bruce agreed dryly. "I'll be expecting the wedding any day now, so someone had better go by the dress."

"Oh, the bride to be has plenty of dresses," Loki said with an evil grin.

"_What_?" Steve demanded. "You'd better be talking about yourself, Lucas Loki Laufeyson!"

The others cracked up. "Relax, Stevie, I meant Natasha," Loki said, winking. "And I've got too many fangirls to get married, anyway."

"Good. And don't call me Stevie," Steve grumbled.

"I wonder where our lovebirds are," Tony mused, glancing in the direction they usually came from.

"Patience, padawan," Bruce said, frowning. "Pepper's not even here and she almost always beats them.

"Padawan?" Tony asked indignantly. "I think you're the padawan."

"I am the master," Bruce said, barely keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, the Zen master," Loki told him. "Tony's the Jedi master. And I'm the god of chaos."

"Ha!" Tony exclaimed.

Steve frowned. "But what does that make me?"

"Anakin Skywalker?" Loki offered. "Nah, that's me…I'm more likely to break the rules, get the girl, and turn to the dark side."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Then Bruce is Yoda and I'm…"

"R2-D2," Steve told him.

Loki's green eyes gleamed. "_Yes."_

"I guess that makes Steve C-3PO then," Tony replied, grinning, and Bruce snorted. "It's perfect!" Tony protested.

"I don't know if Steve can be that pompous," Bruce countered thoughtfully.

Nick Fury called to them, "I suppose that makes me Mace Windu?"

The mischievous four looked at each other with grins and identical looks of excitement in their eyes. "Well," Tony began, "if you really like purple lightsabers that much, I suppose…"

"We shall now call you Master Windu," Loki finished.

"What's this about?" Clint asked, walking over with Natasha right beside him.

"We're figuring out our Star Wars character doubles. Nick is Mace Windu. But who would you two be…hmmm…" Tony frowned thoughtfully.

"Good luck with that," Natasha told him, smirking. The two continued walking.

"She's too bad-ass for anyone I can think of," Tony complained.

…

"Act 1, Scene 4! I need Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio!" Ms. Laurie called from the open space in the back of the classroom. They had recently begun acting out the various scenes, to Loki's great amusement. "If we have time, we will also begin scene 5!" _Where the two lovers meet_, Loki thought with a grin. Before proceeding to the back of the classroom, he shot off a quick text to the lovers themselves.

**Loki- Have you two practiced your kiss yet? ;)**

**Clint- SHUT THE HELL UP, LUCAS LAUFEYSON**

**Natasha- Loki, dear, any last words before I rip out your spleen and feed it to you?**

Clint, Loki, and Bruce stood in the back of the classroom and pretended like the majority of the class wasn't staring at them while they tried to remember the lines that only Loki had actually memorized. It was stressful.

"You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, And soar with them above a common bound," Loki said, nudging Clint with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft To soar with his light feathers, and so bound," Clint was saying in response, and Bruce watched both boys with a weary sort of look. Since he had only one more line before Loki's monologue, he entertained himself by picking out literary devices in the others' lines while trying to stay in character.

Finally, Loki's monologue, which took up an entire page of the book, began. It was the one about Queen Mab, and there was something about the way that Loki portrayed the crazy Mercutio that was eerily believable.

Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom, Natasha was growing nervous. She really hoped that even if they began the next scene, they wouldn't get to her part, because she was not ready to kiss Clint in front of the whole class. It really would be the whole class too, because everyone would want to see. Especially Tony and Loki.

Finally, they reached the end of the scene.

"I fear, too early: for my mind misgives Some consequence, yet hanging in the stars, Shall bitterly begin in his fearful date With this night's revels, and expire the term Of a despised life closed in my breast," Clint was saying ominously. "By some vile forfeit of untimely death: But He, that hath the steerage of my course, Direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen."

"Strike, drum," Bruce said, ending the scene, but Natasha hardly heard him. There was something about the dawning look of excitement in Loki's eyes that terrified her, and she hoped that he was just acting.

…

They walked home in silence. Natasha was silent because of the rising panic in her about how she was supposed to kiss Clint, her best friend. Clint was silent because he was terrified of Natasha finding out that he actually wanted to kiss her. So for once, the silence between them was not a comfortable one, but an awkward one.

When they reached Natasha's house, they both went inside and had a snack – because Clint was a teenage boy and hungry even when he was terrified – then went upstairs. Clint plugged in his iPhone and put on music without even waiting to ask. He turned around…and found Natasha's face just inches from his own.

Not that that should've been weird…they'd known each other for years, they were best friends, they'd even slept at each others' houses before. But somehow, Clint found himself lost in her gaze, hardly able to breathe, and flashing back to that day a couple weeks ago when they'd last practiced their lines. At the same time, he was also reminded of that incredibly awkward day back in seventh grade…

Natasha was frozen too. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," she whispered, remembering the lines. She'd never felt so unsure what to do before.

Evidently, Clint remembered the line too, because after giving her a brief look of confusion, he whispered his line back. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged." There was a brief look of panic in his eyes as he finished the line.

Natasha was frozen in wait – not because she was supposed to be, although she was – but because she couldn't have moved if she tried. They were so close that she could see him swallow before leaning forward. Then he was kissing her gently, his lips warm under hers, before pulling back.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Natasha whispered, trying and failing to sound a little teasing, or romantic, or something, but mostly she was trying not to flash back to the last time they'd been in a situation like this.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." And he was kissing her again, but this time Natasha felt a something, some feeling stir in her stomach.

When he pulled away, she had no idea what to say, line or otherwise. So they just stared at each other. And what happened? The phone rang, of course. But at least, Natasha reflected, it wasn't Tony this time.

"Hello, Ivan," she said to her adopted father, trying to sound normal. "Is something wrong?"

"_Everything's fine, Natalia_," she could hear affection in his voice, but no worry, which was good. She closed her eyes, taking comfort in the Russian words. "_I'm just on my way home and wondered if you and Clint wanted me to pick up dinner for you."_

"_Actually, we were going to go out with some friends. Unless you want me to stay home?"_

She could hear a smile in his voice. _"No, go have fun with your friends. But don't stay out to late, okay?"_

_ "Okay. I love you."_

_ "Love you too, little bird."_

Natasha hung up the phone and glanced over at Clint, who had a weird look on his face. "We're having dinner with the others at Tony's mansion, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "Tony said that Jarvis would come by to pick us up at around five." Jarvis was the Stark family butler, which seemed to involve mostly driving fancy cars and babysitting Tony.

Clint nodded. "Okay," he said. No one said anything for a moment, and Natasha found herself hoping that five o'clock would come quickly, because she had no idea how to act around him anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's a little late and not too big in terms of Clintasha and importance. Next chapter they'll have to act out the scene in class, and I promise it will be...entertaining.**

**Please review!**

**-DP**

* * *

Chapter 7:

The nice thing about being the son of a billionaire who had pretty much given up on him was that Tony could friends over pretty much whenever he wanted without worrying that his dad would send them all home. Today they were just having pizza and playing videogames in the huge basement, which was full of games and expensive electronics, but it wasn't unusual for them to eat a fancier dinner in the dining room, which was like a 5-star restaurant. Although, personally, Tony preferred pizza.

Steve and Bruce were the first to arrive, of course, which was tradition. They were his best friends, so he wanted them to get there first. Loki came too, since he had carpooled with Steve so as to avoid having to ride in a car with his brother, although Tony still hadn't figured out what would be so about that.

"I have information," Loki announced as soon as he entered the house.

Tony immediately hurried them downstairs to hear said information. "About our favorite love-struck couple?" he demanded eagerly.

"Indeed."

"Well?" Tony pressed, after a moment of silence. Steve and Bruce were staring anxiously at Loki as well, despite their pretense of not wanting to get too involved in what Tony referred to "Clintasha shipping."

Loki cleared his throat several times, ever the drama queen. "I was doing a bit of digging – do you remember Maria's friend Shawna Lynde? She's apparently rather fond of me and lives across the street from Natasha."

Steve made a disgruntled noise that he tried unsuccessfully to cover with a cough. The subject of Loki's many fangirls was not one that held particular liking of, and he wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Bruce caught his eye and hid a smile.

"Continue," Tony said.

Loki grinned. "Well, after a bit of persuading, she admitted that the young lovers did a little bit of rehearsing today and left the blinds open."

Tony's squeal of elation was equivalent to that of a teenage girl fangirling over her OTP, and the other three stared at him with looks ranging from amusement to shock as he fell over on the floor, making some kind of triumphant gesture and beating the ground. Steve glanced at Bruce, who shrugged.

"It's Tony," he pointed out.

The doorbell rang, and the three had a quick and silent battle wills to see who had to go answer the door. Predictably, Steve lost, and hurried up the stairs, secretly slightly relieved to get away from Tony.

"Oh, uh, hi, Pepper," Steve stammered. The redhead raised an eyebrow, and Steve winced, wondering if he should admit that her boyfriend was currently rolling around in the basement and having some kind of fit.

"Hello, Steve. Where's Tony?"

Steve glanced in the direction of the stairs, still able to the faint sound Tony's triumphant laughter. "Basement. Be careful," he advised.

"Oh, I will be."

Pepper headed cheerfully down the stairs, and Steve closed the front door, only to reopen it a moment later when a car with more people arrived. It was Nick and his mom, which scared Steve just a little, because he remembered Mrs. Fury quite well, despite having only met her once. Actually, Nick's whole family – mom, dad, brother, and sister – were all pretty scary. Steve considered hiding.

Luckily, Nick seemed to have convinced his mom to stay in the car, and Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey," he said cheerfully when the boy entered the house.

"Hello," Nick replied, with an odd look. The eyepatch made him look even more threatening, Steve reflected.

"They're in the basement," he said quickly, and Nick nodded and headed downstairs. Steve leaned against the door and stared out the narrow window beside it, waiting for more people. But the next car that showed up was Jarvis's, and, knowing that the occupants of that car included both Clint and Natasha, he decided that he justified in hiding in the bathroom.

Natasha followed Jarvis into the house, along with Clint, Maria, and Phil, who had also been picked up. It was strange that no one was waiting just inside the house – even when Jarvis was there, there was always someone. Maybe they were planning to all jump out and yell "Boo!" like last time.

But no, it was much worse. As soon as Tony spotted them on the stairs, he let out a scream of excitement that terrified Natasha more than anything else she'd heard in her fifteen-and-a-half years of life.

"Pepper, it's Clintasha," he exclaimed, in what was probably a failed whisper.

She patted his head, giving Natasha a sympathetic glance. "I know, Tony, but calm down."

"Calm down? But Pepper…didn't you hear what Loki said?"

"Actually, no, you were screaming too loud," Pepper replied, but he didn't seem to hear.

Natasha glared daggers at Tony. "Pepper," she said through gritted teeth, "you'll understand if I decapitate your boyfriend, right?"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING DOWN THERE?" Thor called from the top of the stairs, and Natasha realized that they were still blocking the entrance to the basement. Scowling, she sat down on one of the several couches. A moment later, Thor and Jane descended the stairs, surveying the scene.

"Where's Steve?" Phil asked suddenly.

Bruce frowned. "He was getting the door…"

"No, he's hiding in the bathroom," Jane informed Bruce, who grinned knowingly, remembering the look on Steve's face at Tony's excitement. Phil frowned, wondering if he'd done something to annoy his hero.

…

Somehow, despite the size of the basement and the great number of screens and game systems to call Tony's name, Natasha found it impossible to hide from him. He kept edging over to whisper various questions about Clint and her feelings in her ear, until Natasha was ready to make good on her treat to decapitate him. After all, Tony couldn't talk if his head was cut off.

Then again, it was _Tony_…

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me about your little make-out session earlier?" Tony whispered now. "Do you need any romantic advice?"

Finally, Natasha turned to glare at him. "First of all, it was strictly professional. Second, why would I want romantic advice from _you,_ Stark?"

Tony actually backed up a step. "Well," he said uncertainly, "I have a girlfriend…"

Natasha gave him a pitying look. "And we're all impressed with your luck."

"Hey, now," Tony began, but Natasha grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Steve and Maria, which whom she'd been playing the game.

"Look, Tony," Natasha began, and then faltered. "I don't know exactly what's going on between me and Clint, but it's not really any of your business and honestly your making the situation worse. Maybe you should look a little closer at your own love life instead," she snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony demanded. "I like Pepper. And she's my girlfriend."

Natasha pretended to think. "You could kiss her, or even just hold hands in the hall. You could spend more time with her and just her. Maybe you could even admit that you don't just like her – you're in love with her." Natasha shrugged, before turning and walking away.

"Should we be worried about Tony's condition?" Steve asked cautiously, as Natasha took up her controller again.

"Always," Natasha replied, with a trace of a smile. "He's Tony Stark."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here is the promised Clintasha romance...I hope you enjoy it.**

**No promises about the next chapter, but it will hopefully be up by the end of the week, and I'm currently planning on doing a little bit of Jane/Thor stuff, since I haven't really done much about them. But if you have any ideas, please let me know, because I love hearing from you guys.**

**Please review! Let me know what you want more of, ideas, criticisms, reactions...I will read them and try to accommodate you.**

**Love you guys!**

**-DP**

* * *

Chapter 8:

"This," Loki murmured in anticipation, "is going to be excellent."

Steve smiled a little despite himself. "I suppose. Don't make fun of them though, okay? You know this is hard for them."

"Make fun of them? Of course not! I will encourage them," Loki promised, leaning against Tony's empty desk. "Besides, it's Tony they'll kill first."

"What's this about killing Tony?" Bruce asked interestedly, taking his seat.

Loki grinned. "That is what Tasha and Clint are going to do after today's performance when he teases them."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I think that's the one part of the play that Clint will enjoy. I mean, he does get to kill Tony after Tony kills you."

A slight frown crossed Loki's face at the mention of his death, but it disappeared just as quickly. "This is true."

"Poor Tony," Steve said insincerely.

"Oh, please," Tony scoffed, walking over with his arm over Pepper's shoulder. "Legolas is loving every minute of this play, not least of all the kissing; the killing is just an added bonus, though I won't begrudge his happiness. I do feel a bit bad for Natasha, though, since she doesn't get to demonstrate that violent side."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Yes, yes I am," Tony agreed. He rubbed his hands together cheerfully. "It's almost Clintasha time!"

Pepper smiled faintly. "I'll leave you in the capable hands of these three then," she said, kissing his cheek. "Keep an eye on him," she warned, and Steve and Bruce both nodded seriously, while Loki grinned. He was currently forming plans in his head, several of which involved Tony.

Pepper walked to the other side of the classroom and sat down with Jane, Natasha, and Maria, and the four girls immediately put their head together and began talking quickly. Tony frowned slightly.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" he wondered.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "You're asking me about girls?"

"Good point."

At that moment, the four girls looked over at them and burst into very suspicious giggles, even Natasha. Tony caught Clint's eye across the room, and for once they seemed to in a similar state of mind, which was an interesting change.

"Settle down, class," Ms. Laurie called, and they did, all eager for the acting to begin. "Today will begin acting out Act I, Scene V, so I need everyone to clear the desks as usual, and I need the three servers, Lord Capulet, Second Capulet, Romeo, Juliet, Tybalt, Nurse, and Benvolio. Extras, I'll let you know if we get to you."

In the chaos that followed this statement, Thor began shoving desks in every direction, Tony began rubbing his hands together again, and Clint and Natasha exchanged looks of worry. The kids playing the characters Ms. Laurie had called made their way to the middle of the room.

"Remember, you're acting now," Ms. Laurie told actors. "Keep your scripts for now, but you should be working on memorizing. I'll mostly leave you to your own devices, but remember to use your whole body when you act – don't just stand there, and I will stop you occasionally to reposition you. I will also be writing down your blocking as you act, so that you can use the same one each time we perform this scene."

"We know, we know," Tony grumbled, and she frowned at him.

"Lucas, come here," she called to Loki, and he grinned as he took his seat on the other side of the "stage" formed by the desks. Since it was well known that he was a drama student, he'd become something of an assistant the last few classes.

Sif, Darcy, and a boy Natasha didn't know took their places and began talking, since they were the servants, but she barely heard them. Mostly she just stared down at the book with her lines and pretended she wasn't mentally freaking out.

"You'll be fine," Pepper assured her, and she smiled briefly at her friend.

"Thanks, Pepper," Natasha said. Then she walked out with Thor, Steve, Erik Selvig, who was Second Capulet, and pretended there were a bunch of extras –sorry, part guests – out with her.

"WELCOME, GENTLEMEN!" Thor boomed, beginning his lines, and Natasha pretended to listen. When he finished the first part of his monologue –basically welcoming all of the guests and telling them to dance – Steve offered his arm as if they were dancing with a large group of other guests. It was kind of awkward, because they were the only ones there.

"Jealous?" Tony whispered to Clint at the edge of the "stage."

Clint scowled. "Shut up!" Then he entered he stepped around a desk and walked over to where Sif stood stiffly, turning to "whisper" to her.

"What lady's that," he began, gesturing in Natasha's direction, "which doth enrich the hand Of yonder knight?"

"I know not, sir," Sif replied apologetically.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!" Clint exclaimed, and Tony hid a smirk at the honestly awed tone of his voice. Who needed a Romeo that could act when you had one that was already in love with his Juliet?

Tony was so busy watching that he almost missed his queue ("For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night!"). "This, by his voice, should be a Montague," he said in a shocked voice. He turned to the boy servant. "Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave Come hither, cover'd with an antic face, To fleer and scorn at our solemnity?" He began walking toward Clint. "Now, by the stock and honor of my kin, To strike him dead I hold it not a sin."

Thor clapped a hand down on his shoulder suddenly, almost knocking him over. "why, how now, kinsman! wherefore storm you so?"

Tony was so impressed with Thor's managing to avoid shouting, it took him a moment to remember his line, which he thought he'd memorized. "'Tis he, the villain Romeo," he replied, glaring in Clint's direction.

Watching this, Pepper smiled faintly. She would never admit it to Tony, but she was glad he'd messed with the cast list, because class had become so entertaining. But she did smile at him when he exited, before turning back to watch the romantic scene in front of her.

Clint had taken Natasha's hand, and they swayed to music only they could hear, her looking up at him shyly through her long eyelashes. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, My lips two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Pepper was delighted to see that they seemed to have memorized their lines already, as neither of them bothered to glance at the books that they'd set on a nearby desk as the scene progressed.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," Natasha said solemnly, gazing up at Clint.

"Then move not while my prayers' effect I take. Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged," Clint replied, and when he bent and kissed her gently, half the class sighed happily.

The other half exchanged grins and –in the case of Tony and Loki – money. So much for being mature about the whole situation.

Pepper missed the next the next couple of lines, since she was busy smacking Tony, but she did catch Clint kissing Natasha again. Natasha said her last line, and Pepper hurried over, taking her cue.

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you," Pepper told her friend. As Natasha walked off, Clint turned to Pepper.

"What is her mother?"

"Marry, bachelor, Her mother is the lady of the house," Pepper began, launching into the kind of overly long reply that the nurse always seemed to use. "And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous: I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her Shall have the chinks." Really, everything the nurse said involved a joke, an emphasis on the Capulets' importance, or a remark about her age.

"Is she a Capulet? O dear account! my life is my foe's debt!" Clint exclaimed to himself as she walked off.

…

"It was _beautiful_," Tony was saying to Clint when Pepper caught up to him. "But seriously, when are you guys going to start going out? You've liked each other for ages, and we're all getting tired of watching you deny it."

Clint did not seem pleased. "Stark, I swear…"

"Tony, why don't you leave poor Clint alone for a little while?" Pepper suggested, and Clint gave her a grateful look and hurried to catch up with Phil.

Tony sighed. "Way to ruin the moment, Pepper. My OTP is finally starting to clue in; didn't you see?"

Pepper smiled. "I saw. But you have to give them time. And space."

"I can't wait for the play," Tony continued. "Loki better not screw it up."

"I'm sure he won't," Pepper told him. "He's just as excited as you."

Across the hall, unnoticed by either teenager, Loki smiled. Just like Tony, he couldn't wait for the play – but he had a plan that Tony was not meant to know about yet. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
